Blooming Sunset
by spareXmeX
Summary: What would have happened if the zombie apocalypse never happened? What would have happened between Rei and Takashi? Would they become an item again or stay as friends, just wanting more?
1. Chapter 1

Blooming Sunset

Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my first fanfiction on this website! **____** I am writing this for you all as I love this pairing and am truly inspired by the love connection between them!**_

_"You know, we're going to get married one day!" The little girl smiled. The sun reflected off her hair, showing her orange gleam. _

_ "Really? Do you really mean it?" The anxious boy asked, trying not to seem too excited while hiding his face under the shadows of the pink blossom trees that were covering the school. _

_ The little girl gave a hopeful expression to the anxious boy and flung her pinky up, causing her black backpack to bounce back. Her light brown eyes started to look bright red from the sun. "Yeah, pinky promise! Cross my heart!" _

_ The boy smiled and quickly interlocked pinkies with the fragile girl._

"Takashi, are you sure you are ok with Rei and myself going without you?" Hisashi asked, in a tone that was hard to identify. Takashi slouched in his very small chair and put his black bag on the bright yellow desk. He then looked over to Hisashi, who was running his hand through his bright silver hair that seemed so natural.

"Sure, why not? I don't really like seafood anyways." Takashi told him, completely despising the idea of them two alone. Takashi tried to find something wrong with his school uniform until he finally spotted an error on his black long sleeve top.

"One of your yellow buttons is missing off your uniform. Better fix it before you get in trouble…" Takashi smirked, oblivious of the jerk he was being. He looked down to find that the last button wasn't there as it may have fell off and stood up off his small chair, next to Takashi's, and nodded.

The classroom had only about 5 people in it, including Takashi and Hisashi as the period started in 10 minutes. Takashi and Hisashi both had standard uniforms on for juniors. The attire is a black dress shirt with 5 yellow buttons going down the middle and black pants. Takashi often wore brown pants and often got in trouble for it, obtaining the name of juvenile delinquent.

"It seems I must fix it. I will have Rei fix it for me." He smirked to Takashi, who quickly looked to the left side of his desk, which was the window.

Takashi could see his reflection and only looked at his black, silky hair that seemed more spiked that usual. His attention was quickly drawn to him seeing the orange gleam haired girl walk through the door. She had two antennas on the top of her head made out of loose strands of hair, all seen in the reflection of the window.

Outside the window were the pink blossom trees that seemed to bloom every other month. In the same viewpoint, the old and beat down school that Rei and Takashi was still there. It was still holding memories for Takashi. It is hard for him to look at that specific area that they made the promise. Down by the swings in the playground that was in the dark yellow sand.

He could feel Hisashi trying to unintentionally start a fight and tried not to look at Rei because that would provoke him to go to drastic measures to look tough in front of her.

She made quite the appearance with her white and green shirt looking more tight than usual, making it hard for Takashi to not look at her without the use of the reflection. Her boobs seemed to look bigger with the shirt so tight.

Her green skirt was lifted by a draft that came into the classroom and exposed her white panties that had lace at the top. She quickly blushed and covered that part of her skirt, making a scene. Takashi couldn't resist any longer and drew his eyes to the mortified girl.

Hisashi laughed and hugged the unexpecting girl, trying to keep the embarrassment level low. She smiled but once her light bright brown eyes finally met Takashi's, she closed her eyes and gave a short expression of sadness. He regretted ever taking his eyes off the reflection.

After a few awkward minutes, the very high pitched class bell finally rung five times, as normal. It caused everyone to sit in their seats and end the awkward conversations. Rei sat in front of Takashi and Hasashi sat to the right of Takashi, if you look from the back of the room. Takashi is in the back corner of the room, completely across from the tall gray door that was the only entrance and exit.

Rei took her seat in front of Takashi, leaving behind the pink blossom smell that she always smells like, bringing back memories of the day they made that promise.

"Promise, huh?" Takashi whispered to himself. Rei seemed to have heard and gasped, making her hair shoot around the desk.

She turned her face over to her right side, only so much that he could only see one side of her face, just her right eye and her little nose that he would always make fun of as a joke as everything else was covered by her silky smooth looking hair. Her hair seemed to be more reflective than usual.

"Takashi- You wouldn't understand." She stuttered but finally managed to get it out. You could tell it was hard for her to think of what to say as that promise seemed to be more deep to her then he expected it to be.

Takashi was about to reply but the old teacher in a normal black dress shirt and black dress pants interrupted. "Excuse me Takashi, would you like me to send you to detention?" He asked the careless looking Takashi. You could tell Takashi didn't care much for authority as he was looking at him as if it was a joke.

"No. I am perfectly fine at my desk." He replied, starting to realize how he is acting.

Over the recent days, Takashi has been sleep deprived. He has had a lot of stress on his mind. He kept thinking about Rei and how his so called best friend, Hasashi just snatched her when the time called for it.

He always thinks about her hair and how it reminded him of the sun and how he would joke about her cute little nose as if she was his daughter. He knew he wasn't over her yet.

Rei looked back to the front of the plain gray classroom and aimed her head towards the left of her, exposing the same facial parts as before but this time, making it seem like she is looking out the window.

"Do you remember…? The day at the pool? With us three? We splashed each other, jumped on top of each other and even threw each other into the pool. I want more of those experiences… I just- I just want to go back to the way it was before all of this awkwardness happened." She began explaining to Takashi in a muffled voice. She had a hard time getting it out as her voice cracked gently.

Hisashi looked over and gave an unexpecting glare to Rei, which she couldn't see. Takashi smiled softly and nodded. "Well… I don't know… I honestly do not have any idea what is going to happen."

Rei gave a definite sigh of grief and stress and turned back to the front, starting to take notes on the PowerPoint that the teacher was showing everyone. It seemed to be of math equations and how to solve them.

Rei was tapping her white tennis shoes that she had on to a beat that Takashi knew. Takashi joined in, nonchalantly, and went with the beat. They were in sync so much that it sounded like one person was tapping the feet.

After a long period of PowerPoint and tapping, the bell rings for lunch. Everyone gets up and Rei immediately walks over to Hisashi, who is directly across from him and kisses him on the lips. She started feeling some guilt for making Takashi go through that experience as he does every day.

Takashi looks over to the kissing couple and walks by, throwing his black backpack over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom. He left Hisashi in question of why he didn't wait for them as he sometimes did after the class to walk with them.

Rei quits from their intimate hug and grabs Hisashi's hands, starting to walk out of the classroom. As they were almost out, Rei looked back to the curious Hisashi and stopped them. She dropped his hand and faced him.

She stopped him right in front of the door to leave the class and enter the very populated hallway full of walking pedestrians. It was so loud in the hallway that they could barely talk to each other verbally.

She moved the stray hairs out of her face and looked Hisashi in the eyes, showing him how beautiful her light brown eyes were in the sunlight.

"I have to tell you something." She tells him and puts her hand in a fist and soon after she puts it over the middle of her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Sunset

Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews and follows as it means a lot to me knowing I have people who enjoy what I write! I plan on updating this every week sometime during but if I don't then it will definitely be the week after!**_

__The timid girl put her cautious hand in the middle of her chest and looked down. "I have to tell you something." She said. Hasashi tried to seem like he didn't care what she was going to tell him. Rei could tell that from the way he stood in front of her.

Hasashi took his hands and put them in his deep pockets that seemed to have no end. "What is it?" He asked, cautiously looking if anyone was around. Rei fidgeted around for a few seconds, leaving Hisashi's heart to beat really quickly. His heart was beating so quickly he felt dizzy and you could see his upper chest bumping to his heart beat.

"I feel we shouldn't go out to dinner tonight." Rei quickly said, trying to get it all out before it became awkward. Hisashi was so relieved and he could feel his heart beat regularly again or start to rather. He sighed quietly and grabbed Rei's open hand that dangled beside her green skirt. She immediately looked up into his eyes that she thinks are gorgeous.

When he grabbed her hand, He noticed an aroma of blossom trees that reminded him of the ones that grew fresh outside of his house when he was younger. The aroma soon surrounded them. Hisashi smiled. "I like your perfume." He complimented, changing the subject.

Rei smiled and nodded, "Thanks." At this, she thought of Takashi and how he would always enjoy and compliment on her blossom tree smell as he would attempt to play with her smooth hair that seemed so easy to style which caused them both to start laughing in synchronization.

"I have to go. Hasashi." She met eye contact once more and turned her back to him, letting go of his hand. Her skirt lifted gently to show her white laced panties due to the quick turn she made and walked out of the room quickly which made Hisashi question what he did wrong and drive his hand through his hair, causing it to ripple back where he styled it originally.

Rei didn't know how she was feeling. She kept thinking of the black spiky haired Takashi. Once she got out of the classroom, she was surrounded by many students who wore the same outfits as her. Some wore the shirt tighter and some more loose. She started to lightly jog to her small wall locker which was down the hall that was on the left of the classroom she just left.

She didn't like the school's design as all the walls were changed to gray. This seemed to bore everyone and make it uninteresting to even look at, considering having to go on a daily basis.

She started to slow down as she was almost there. She often shifted her body to dodge the oncoming students who seemed to be careless or just busy engaging in conversation. When she slowed her pace her hair stopped bouncing around and she noticed her black leggings fell under her knee slightly while she was running. She stopped against a wall near another set of dark blue lockers and put her mini black bag tightly around her shoulder and carefully bent down to fix her leggings. As she was pulling her black leggings up she questioned what she was doing.

"I can't start developing feelings for him again just because-" She told herself, mortified. She felt like she didn't know what to do at all which is a feeling Rei strongly despises.

She fixed her leggings and stood back up. When she finally felt the silky leggings over her knee she turned and immediately got bumped and felt a heavy force along her body. The whole situation went like a blur. All she saw was a person right in front of her as she turned and right on that same second that person forced his muscular body into hers, causing her to fall to the ground.

When she took a deep breath she felt a heavy pressure on her chest causing pains on the upper part of the chest. Her fragile arms were both scattered beside her body and her hair was on her face. She felt a breeze through her panties and felt they were exposed. She opened her eyes to see Takashi of all people on the ground to her left collecting his books and the many people who were laughing at them, some taking pictures.

Besides the crowing people that seemed interested in their fallen classmates, she noticed Takashi's hair seemed a little slanted from the fall and his black top had slight dirt along the crease down the middle. His books were scattered around him, almost in a circle shape around him.

"Takashi? What are you doing?" She asked. Takashi looked up from his books and focused on her bright brown eyes that seemed to interest him. He then turned back to his books after a short gaze that he tried to play off calmly.

"I'm getting my books, you see. Oh. I decided that I want to go to seafood restaurant tonight." Takashi informed the unexpecting Rei as he kept investigating his books. She looked with question and lightly smiled. "Well… I'm sorry but I called that off for tonight." She replied normally.

Takashi nodded and looked further down, causing his eyes to be covered in shadows from his reflective black spiked hair.

He finished getting his books together and lifted himself up. Ignoring the dirt smudges, he quickly walked away from the trending spot to all the new pictures that would be put on the internet of the embarrassed duo.

Rei stood up soon after, fixing her leggings on her way up once more and ignored the stray black pens that fell out of her bag. She picked up her bag that had a little bit of dust on it and strapped it around her shoulder once more but this time making it tighter.

Her white uniform shirt became wrinkled and her shoes felt a little worn out due to all the shuffling she had to do just to fall and get dirt on her skirt and show the laughing students her panties.

She quickly walked to her locker that was in view and the area around it was quite empty which was unusual as that was a popular hangout spot after class. Her hair bounced around and her dark green skirt was continuously jumping up and down, occasionally lifting to her hip bone. Once she got there she was still filled with embarrassment. She fixed her messy and now tangled hair by moving it out of her face and combing it with her fingers.

She felt a tingling sensation in her fragile arms that she tried to guard so dearly during her fall but failed as they hit the ground and fell beside her. They felt cramped and they felt like they were falling asleep.

She tried to think of other things to get her mind of what just happened but she couldn't get away from the weird feeling of Takashi's muscular body against hers. She was instantly reminded of the days they used to hug as a couple or even just friends. She felt safe in his arms. That was a feeling she thought she would never feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

Blooming Sunset

Chapter 3

_**I am sorry for the wait!~ This isn't the last chapter by the way!**_

Rei felt her heart drop. As it dropped she squeezed her hands in a tight fist that she couldn't undo. She looked down, her hair going into her face, and a single tear dropped on her white shoes. She began shedding a few more tears. She rubbed her watery eyes and turned quickly to her left to see the plain gray bathroom.

She ran towards the bathroom and finally entered the single brown door. She looked to see it was completely empty and walked to the nearby set of sinks that had stray eyelashes in them. She filled her palms with cold water and poured the water on her face. Goosebumps filled her shoulders as the cold feeling gushed through her body at first impact to her face. She looked around very quietly and calm. She started to calm down from the breakdown she just had.

"What the hell…" She said softly. She lowered her head directly down and closed her eyes gently, leaning her body with her hands on the sides of the sink. She had no idea what she was feeling and only got more frustrated thinking about Takashi and Hisashi. "God dammit!" She yelled and hit the sink with her now fisted hand.

She stood there with her whole body shivering due to what this is doing to her. She collected herself after a few minutes of fixing her uniform that got caught in her skirt and she fixed her knotted hair that seemed to relax her. Once her uniform looked normal, she walked out of the plain bathrooms and noticed she was late to her next class. She was startled and she tilted her feet and skittered across the hallway, making quick, repetitive sounds.

The rest of the school day went by really quickly for Rei as she did not have much contact with Takashi or Hisashi. Every time she saw Hisashi she avoided him quickly, leaving him to believe she was mad at him. She felt bad for causing him pain that he may receive but she has to get things figured out.

Once she got to her two story house that always seemed to be too much for her, she checked her black and white striped phone that she had in her bag pocket and it had a new text message from Hisashi.

She read the message and sighed at what she read. She sat on the floor and read the shocking text message. 'Do you still like me, Rei?' He texted. She was sitting straight on her panties and her skirt was risen up behind her. She got her phone and began texting words she began to feel was coming out of her inner self and not just her immediate reaction to texts.

'I don't know.'

Later that night she went up to her purple painted room and looked to her left from the door to see her queen sized bed, facing the wall beside her and dashed to it quickly, laying down on it which felt relaxing and she felt a weight off of her legs as she relaxed her leg muscles. Her hair was still damp from the shower that she just took and she was in her white towel that was wrapped around her whole body and covering all private parts Rei had.

She finally went under her silky blue sheets and gently closed her eyes, unprepared for the next morning and what it would hold.

She opened her gentle eyes to see the light as it rose up her wall and soon later on the ceiling. She struggled to sit up but when she did she wiped the hair out of her face and she stood up, knowing her silk blankets on the carpeted floor that felt so smooth between her toes.

After she took a shower and got her uniform all prepared she dashed downstairs and grabbed her black school bag that wasn't touched since the previous night. She slipped her phone in the pocket and strapped it around her newly ironed uniform. She then walked out of the door and felt her shoes running against her ankle bone. Once she got outside the bright light hit her eyes and blinded her for a few seconds and had to close them quickly.

She began walking to her blue mini car that she took to and from school and was about to get in and drive to school. She opened the door slowly, not anxious for the day and she stepped in, sitting down. She turned on the car and the ignition started, sending a loud roar through the small neighborhood that she lived in. She sighed and threw her bag in the passenger seat that was on the other side of the drink she had in the middle cup holder since yesterday.

Once she got to school she closed the door to her car and locked it and slipped the keys in her pocket where her phone was. She saw fellow students walking into the school entrance from the narrow parking lot she was in and she noticed the smaller amount of people as they began to flood more into the school and not the parking lot.

She pulled down her rising skirt as it began to show her panties. She dragged her feet as she was in front of the school gates and was very indecisive if she should just ditch the school day and just go tomorrow. She looked up and collected her thoughts, her hair flowing in the slight breeze that made it a colder day compared to usual. She finally walked in to the awaiting Takashi in the standard uniform.

She approached him and he seemed aware of it and caught her with his stare. She finally walked inside the school gates and he was slightly to the right but still visible from outside the gates. Once she got to the naïve looking Takashi, She looked in his eyes to make it equal and he grabbed Rei's hand. She gasped slightly and looked to the two holding hands. She shifted her feet to the side.

"I… I have to tell you this before Hasashi comes." Takashi said gently, directed to Rei's ear. She looked interested and was expecting something different then what she got. He grabbed her hands more tightly and got closer. They were a few inches apart and Takashi looked down to the unexpecting Rei. He took one last glance and he pushed his face into hers slightly and they touched lips. Takashi hugged her as they were doing so and got closer.

Rei was unexpected and her skirt got pulled up but she didn't care even though she felt a breeze because this was it. This was what she has been waiting for. Once they were finished she opened her eyes and Takashi slowly slipped his hand away from hers and backed away, trying to go as slow as possible to not cause immediate shock.

"I love you." He told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Blooming Sunset

Chapter 4

_**I am posting this kind of late and I apologize! Next week will be better! : )**_

Takashi backed away from Rei and gently let go of her smooth hands that felt like quite a bit of lotion soaking in. Rei smiled and pushed her hands through her stray hairs that flew in her face and began itching her nose. The hair flew to her scalp and she then slightly jumped to Takashi. He expected the jump and caught her, sending them into a tight hug. Rei was against Takashi's body and she could smell his cologne and felt his rough uniform. She couldn't find it in her to let go and she felt like anything could happen and she wouldn't care, because she was with him.

"Thank you. I-" She began tearing up, not knowing what to say to him. Hisashi was then noticed behind them and one of his black textbooks was laying on the ground. He laughed and Rei turned around, nervous as to whom it would be. "So. What was that?" Hisashi asked bravely, not caring what emotion he made. She made an attempt to try not to lose eye contact. "I'm sorry Hisashi." She told him cautiously. He looked angered and didn't even glance at the fallen book. He continuously looked Takashi in the eyes. Once Takashi looked away that seemed to have triggered him.

He grunted in a gradual loud tone and approached the terrified Rei. He shifted past her and appeared right in Takashi's face. He looked at him in the eyes and the intensity seemed to have been radiating to Rei whose heart was beating so fast she could hear it every second. Hasashi clinched his fist and thrusted it towards Takashi's face but stopped with only a few inches left of space between the head and fist. Hisashi began to shake and looked down as his face seemed to glow with light red. He then turned around quickly and walked around them, heading to his class. He did not pick up the textbook that was fallen.

"Rei. I don't think we should get back together. Hisashi is my friend- or at least I want to act like we are. I can't just take you away like he took you away from me. I love you but… We can't have this going on because he will get hurt." Takashi told the really upset Rei. She nodded and smiled, "Yeah… I- I was just- thinking the same thing." Her voice became really cracky and you could tell she was lying purposely so she could not argue with Takashi. She quickly walked away from him, holding her shirt tightly. She was starting to shed tears out of her watery eyes. She could only see in blur from all the tear in her eye.

She was in the normal gray hallway and began dodging the occasional student who was being reckless. Her bag flew around her as her pace was quick. She almost tripped a few times. Her hair started to get caught in her face and her shirt became wrinkly which caused her to get even more frustrated. At this point Rei was incredibly sensitive and could be triggered by anything. She then stopped immediately and her hair flew forward. She looked up at the long and bright lights that were planted in the ceiling and almost fell directly to her knees. She caught herself and put her hands on her forehead.

She closed her eyes tightly and tears came out quickly, dumping out all of the excess tear that escaped her eyelid. She collected herself after a few moments of being bumped into by fellow students and some laughing at her behind her back. Rei heard all of the students laughing and it caused her to get frustrated once again. Not as much but enough to make her carelessly walk to class. She bumped into others accidently and didn't even look those people in the eye. She started to think why she is being a jerk. What is this doing to her?

She got to her class and sat down, dreading when Takashi and Hisashi were going to sit near her and cause awkward vibes. She put her head on the desk and protected her head with her two sore arms. Her hair was messed up and she could feel it but she didn't bother to fix it just for it to get messed up again. Her shirt was really tight and you could start to see her bright blue laced bra that made her feel more confident. Her skirt was pulled all the way up in the back and it started to cause an itch so she fixed it quickly to stop the ominous breeze.

Takashi and Hisashi walked in at the same time, somewhat avoiding each other by looking at each other when the other one didn't notice it. They sat down and there was complete silence in that corner of the room which kind of surprised the teacher. He was used to punishing them for disruptive behavior by this point in the year. Hisashi's pants rose when he sat and you could see he was wearing white socks instead of black ones. Takashi noticed and laugh slightly, trying to hide it. Hisashi realized finally what he was laughing about and joined him, breaking the ice.

Rei heard laughing and she put her head up and glanced behind her to the laughing Takashi and Hisashi. She was instantly reminded of the day they first met Hisashi.

_**"Hey! I noticed you looked pretty and I wanted to ask your name." The confident boy asked as he scratched his scalp. Rei noticed the silky hair and smiled. **_

_** "Miyamoto. Miyamoto Rei." She introduced, holding out her hand. He grabbed it and grinned widely. Takashi appeared and joined the two smiling people. He looked into the boy's eyes and looked down. **_

_** "Dude… You have white socks…" He explained as soon as he appeared in the scene. They all looked down slowly and stared at the boy's socks for a minute. After the awkward silence of examination, they all started cracking up and began laughing so hard they could barely breathe. **_

_** "I'm Takashi. Just call me Takashi." He told the boy who nodded and held out both of his hands. Both Rei and Takashi took his hand and he nodded, "I'm Hisashi." **_

__They all nodded and gradually lost their smile that they obtained through remembering that moment. It showed how good of a friendship they have all built and the trust they all have in each other. Takashi is reminded that Hisashi has lost all trust in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Blooming Sunset

Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, it has been like what? Two months since I updated this story? Well I will be back to uploading once a week! I apologize for any annoyance of the hiatus I took. **

Takashi and Hisashi both looked to each other and soon dragged their eyes to Rei. She was more shocked that the two can change their moods all of a sudden. It shows that they still have a connection and not all of the relationship between them has crumbled to pieces. Rei shifted her head to the front of the room and gripped her skirt tightly, feeling the tight grip that had ached her fists.

She couldn't help but think that this was her fault. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny it either. She was in a mid stance, where she never wanted to be. After that class ended, it was time for lunch. She stood up and walked out quickly from the room and went into the filled hallway with hungry students. She could feel the despair inside of her as she continued to try and make her way to the dark red benches near the light pink blossom trees that bloomed only once a year. Those were located in the front of the school so she had to go into the crowd of hungry individuals.

She passed girls who were surrounded by guys in basic silk uniform. The guys' hair reflected in the lighting of the hallway and one of the girls seemed to be staring at it. Rei shook her head, shoving her loose hair from one side to the other. Rei finally reached the bench and she sat in it, causing her skirt to rise up almost to her upper thigh. She looked around as the dark gray clouds were beginning to embrace the city, covering it in shadows. She wasn't hungry and then decided to put her black bag on her lap. She felt the rough fabric rub against her leg, causing itching.

When she heard familiar voices behind her, she immediately covered her face with her smooth palms and she was relieved to have felt the cold touch of her hand on her burning hot face. It felt like ice cubes on a hot summer day. When she lifted her curious eyes, she saw Hisashi looking at her from a small distance. Rei's mind was all juggled up in thought and she didn't know what to do.

Hisashi started to walk toward her and she immediately got up, sending her rough bag, flying through the slight breeze and landing on the bright green grass. She paused for a second and then ran, leaving her bag. As she was running, she could feel the humidity of the air brush on her body, making her internally warm. She felt her hair rub against her cheeks and nose but the adrenaline that she was feeling had overridden that.

She then thought about what she was doing again. She stopped and fell to her knees on the cement, causing her knees to get scratched immediately. Her skirt had gotten dark brown mud on it and her shirt was covered in slight layers of dirt. She covered her face again but this time her hands were also hot and it led to Rei getting overwhelmed.

She started releasing loose tears and gave out a deep cry. No one seemed to be around as they all didn't want to be outside in case the storm got bad all of a sudden. She cried in hopes that someone would come to her and know immediately what to say to her, but Rei had no idea what she wanted to hear. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she shifted her head behind her, she saw a blurry vision of Hisashi. She closed her eyes, releasing more tears and then wiped her face. She stood up with Hisashi's hand on her shoulder and she took a big step back. Then she shifted her dirt stained shoes and turned around, having her back towards Hisashi.

With her head down, Rei finally got enough control to speak. "Why do you care about me?" She asked coldly, still not facing Hisashi.

Hisashi looked and smiled, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Because- I love you-" He got interrupted.

Rei immediately turned around, exposing her tear stained face and gave him a look of aggravation. "You don't even know who I really am… What I really feel! I don't want this anymore!"

Hisashi showed an instance of shock. "I know that I love you! Rei just listen-"

Rei laughed a very bitter laugh. "And all I give in return is betrayal!" After she said that, she immediately regretted it. Hisashi looked Rei in the eyes and they met eye contact, causing silence for a few seconds.

"Just listen- Everything will go back to normal in a couple of days-" Hisashi began attempting to convince her. She looked him directly in the eyes, "Nothing will be the same! This guilt is killing me! Hisashi… I love Takashi! I- I'm sorry for keeping this going but I didn't know what to do!-" She shouted, closing her eyes as her voice got louder.

Hisashi looked very shocked and stared at the blank space above the expressive girl. "Rei- I- Why? I thought that you wanted to be together forever? I… Loved you." He said, with his voice cracking slightly.

Rei couldn't resist but grab Hisashi's hand. "I have a promise that I have made a long time ago. I'm sorry. But at the same time, thank you." She gripped Hisashi's shaking hands tightly and then released, running inside of the building that would now represent more than just boredom. Hisashi stood in his place, still asking himself what he just heard Rei say. He felt a pile of grief land on his shoulders and he then looked at the hand that Rei held.

Rei was walking quickly through the entrance and she felt so guilty that she almost stopped and ran back to the upset Hasashi. She decided not to as this was how she felt and she shouldn't go back for him. As she passed, she got dirty looks by passing students from her messy clothing. She was looking for Takashi to finally confess her secret.


End file.
